A digital media storage device such as an optically readable compact disk (CD) may include an RFID system to communicate with wireless terminals. For worldwide universal usage, the digital media storage device may require the RFID system to operate in different frequency bands and to communicate with wireless terminals over a relatively long range. A concern with a traditional RFID system is its narrow operation frequency band and limited communications range. As a result, traditional RFID systems have not been for worldwide universal usage with a digital media storage device such as a CD.